


too deep

by judlane



Series: neil is horny [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: After care, Dirty Talk, M/M, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judlane/pseuds/judlane
Summary: Neil sometimes gets in a mood during sex.





	too deep

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! i don't really know how to tag this but here's the prompt i was given:  
> Prompt: Andrew calling Neil ‘baby’ during sex or sweet talking, slow sex with Neil getting caught up in it  
> i tried my best to keep Andrew in character, but im really sorry if he isn't :/  
> also tried a new writing style just for fun!

Neil sometimes gets in a mood during sex.

He doesn’t really understand what it is exactly. There’s no name out there to cover it, but he just feels - soft, warm, tingly, and sedated. It’s different than when Andrew fucks him hard, through the sweat-slicked bed and Neil a responsive animal. When Andrew runs his hands over his scars, opens him slowly and then fucks him even slower, Neil finds himself drifting. It’s like being drunk without the burn of alcohol, and Neil loves it.

They’re at the Columbia house for the weekend when Neil gets into his mood.

Which is strange because there’s nothing remotely sexual going on. Andrew is making a pot of coffee, Saturday morning cartoons are on for background noise, and Neil is pretty sure there’s dried drool on his chin. But seeing Andrew in soft cotton sweatpants and one of Neil’s blue undershirts has Neil practically swooning. His cock is already swelling when he sits down at the bar.

Andrew hands him a mug with coffee just the way he likes it and Neil has to resist the urge to palm himself.

He spends the day like that, fluctuating between strange swings where all he wants to do is curl up against the strong line of Andrew’s body and getting on his knees to suck him off. Andrew seems to catch on to the mood, but makes no move to interrogate Neil.

Neil manages to suppress it for as long as he can, but when Andrew first presses his cock inside of him, later on in the night while rain patters against the window, he loses control.

He keens and moans and whimpers for _more, more, love it_ , and Andrew stills, surprised from Neil's sudden reactions. Neil doesn’t even notice his hesitation because he’s on a cloud, floating away on the high of being fucked and held safely like this in a dark room. Neil wants this to be slow, but Andrew can only hold out for so long before he starts to pound Neil, but he can at least cherish these few moments where Andrew does nothing but rock his cock minutely into him.

But then Andrew smothers Neil’s body with his own, pushing his bent knees up under Neil’s spread legs, and puts his mouth to Neil’s ear.

“Slow, baby?”

Andrew has never really used endearments before. They’re usually scathing, a mockery of normal relationships, so if Neil was in any other mindset, he’d be snapping back in spite. But Neil feels soft and warm and it elicits a full body roll of his hips for more of Andrew’s cock.

Andrew hums, low, and pushes Neil’s legs up to his chest, practically folding him in half, and slowly begins to fuck into him. The drag has Neil’s toes curling and legs locking up, his voice breaking as he whimpers and whines. His hands slide from Andrew’s shoulders to the darkest part of his body, the area of skin on his biceps where his sleeves stop and his armbands begin. He digs his fingers into the flexing muscle as Andrew pistons himself slowly in and out, until Neil is a mess.

“Andrew,” Neil sobs, broken and wanton and desperate.

Andrew’s stubble burns where it grazes against Neil’s wet cheek, lips trailing behind soothingly. “Mmm, baby, you like that?”

Neil’s body reacts like he’s been shocked. His muscles clench in a vice and he moans, long and loud. Andrew responds by sliding his cock out, and then slowly back in, out, and then back in. All Neil can do is scrabble to stay grounded and not drift off on the fog of pleasure clouding his brain. The bed below groans and creaks in tandem of Andrew’s sensual fucking.

“Like my cock? Like how it feels inside you?”

Neil’s voice fails him so he nods, sucking on his teeth when Andrew presses a languid kiss to his jaw.

“Been thinking about this the entire day,” Andrew murmurs, “fucking you so slow like I know you like it. Don’t you like it like this, baby?”

“Yes,” Neil whimpers, “ _yes_ , love it.”

Andrew slides an arm under one of Neil’s legs, pulling it until it’s over his shoulder and Neil is shifted slightly to his side. His other leg is rearranged outstretched between Andrew’s thighs. Andrew has to pull back, much to Neil’s disapproval, so he can maintain the undulating pace of his hips.

Neil blindly reaches out his hand, the other sliding to Andrew’s hip, searching for a kiss, a touch, something to ground him in the here and now. Andrew catches his hand and guides it to the area just above his cock, muscles flexing under the soft layer of his stomach.

“I’m here,” Andrew assures him and accentuates his point by pulling completely out so Neil can feel his entire cock when it pushes back in. The aftershocks leave Neil a quivering mess. “ _Fuck_ , you’re so tight.”

Neil's body is buzzing with a foreign sensation at the praise, the way Andrew’s cock moves inside him, the soft pattering of rain on the window. He can barely keep his eyes open, much less respond to Andrew, so he settles for encouraging Andrew with soft gentle noises and moving his hand up Andrew’s stomach. He can reach as far as Andrew’s sternum so he scratches his nails down through the chest hair there, down his navel, and then back up. Andrew’s hips stutter for a moment but he covers it up by dropping Neil’s leg and blanketing his body with his own.

A hand grips Neil’s jaw and turns his head to the side so Andrew can press his mouth against his ear. “Want me to fuck you, baby? Fuck you hard?”

Neil can imagine it. Andrew rearing back, plowing Neil through the bed and into his climax. But he finds he doesn’t want that.

“N-no,” Neil breathes, voice catching, “like this.”

“You want to stay getting fucked like this? How long do you think you can last, baby? Forty more minutes? An hour? Two? What if I fuck you like this all night?”

“ _Andrew,_ ” Neil begs, although he isn’t sure for what. He has everything he needs, right here, in this dark room in Columbia with Andrew inside of him. But he begs nonetheless, and Andrew gives him that obscure desire by kissing him soundly.

“Get on top of me,” Andrew mumbles against his lips. Neil whines, torn between not wanting to move and excited by the thought of how deep Andrew could fuck him in that position. The latter wins out because Neil allows himself to be rearranged until he’s straddling Andrew’s lap with Andrew’s hands on his hips. Neil needs the support - he can barely keep himself from tipping forward and lying flat on top of Andrew.

He steadies himself by putting his hands on Andrew’s chest and using the leverage to roll his hips. Andrew’s hands skim down the front of Neil’s quivering thighs to his knees, and then back up and around to grip his ass.

“Look at you,” he hums, voice deep. “Look so good on top of me.”

Neil shivers and lets his head drop, screwing his eyes closed as he fucks himself on to Andrew a little more earnestly. A hand, however, cups his jaw and strokes his cheek until he flutters his eyes back open to look at Andrew.

In the dark glow of the bedroom, Andrew looks like a painting from one of Neil’s history books. His pale skin dances from the reflection of rain in the window, making him seem like he’s shifting in and out of sight. But his burning hands on Neil’s ass reminds him that Andrew is very much here. His fair hair is a russet gold from both the sweat and the darkness, curling at his temples like a Greek statue.

Warm fondness intertwines with the burning arousal in Neil’s stomach. He keeps his pace, but slides one hand up to touch Andrew’s stubbled jaw which seems even sharper despite the soft light. Andrew catches his hand and mouths at his pulse, eyes never leaving Neil. The look he gives him has Neil’s practically forgotten erection twitching in response.

The hand on his ass glides up his spine to grip the back of his neck, tugging Neil down until his face is buried against Andrew’s collarbone. They sit like that, breath in huffs and sweat-slicked skin flush, before Andrew bends his knees and snaps his hips up.

His thrust aren’t as powerful as they’ve been before, but it still punches a loud moan from Neil. He’s hyper-sensitive, like every nerve is standing on end. Like Neil’s true calling is Andrew’s cock inside of him and he’s never truly felt anything before except for this, here in the dark room.

“Don’t stop,” Neil whispers, “ _don’t stop._ ”

Andrew doesn’t. He holds Neil and murmurs soft admissions into the minimal space between them as he begins to pound into Neil. The change of pace is abrupt and leaves Neil unraveling at the seams, but it’s just what he needs. He needs Andrew to fuck him until the jagged ends of his body soften. He needs Andrew’s cock inside of him. He needs to feel the vibrations of his low hum from his chest against his scarred cheek. He needs this.

Neil doesn’t even know why he’s crying, either from how good it feels or just a weird mixture of emotions and pleasure, but here he is, moaning through his sobs as Andrew fucks up into him with a borderline animalistic pace.

“Andrew,” he sobs, because that’s the only thing he can manage to articulate. He wants to tell him how good it feels, how close he is despite not having touched his soaked cock since the beginning, why he’s crying, but he can’t.

Andrew understands though, because he presses a hot kiss to the corner of Neil’s mouth. The hand around Neil’s trapped cock is sudden and has him throwing his head back and nearly shouting. Andrew pumps him in tandem with burying into Neil.

“Come on, baby,” he says, “come for me, Neil.”

“Can’t,” Neil gasps. He can feel his orgasm building, but it’s as if there’s a dam it can’t breach just yet.

Andrew twists his hand over the head of Neil’s cock, unrelenting.

“Neil, _come._ ”

Neil comes.

It’s earth shattering, spine bending, toe curling. He can’t even breath from the force of it. What he can do is slump against Andrew and let himself white out into oblivion.

It takes him a while to come down. When he registers that he’s still in the bed, sideways on the sheets curled up in a ball, cleaned up with Andrew suspiciously missing, he can’t help but be alarmed. Had it been a dream? All of it?

“Neil,” Andrew says from above.

Neil turns, and nope, that ache is definitely there and very real and not a figment of a dream. Andrew is crouching beside the bed, dressed only in sweat pants hanging low on his hips. There are still-pink lines across the front of his body from Neil’s scrabbling nails.

Andrew gently cups Neil’s jaw. The simple touch elicits a full-body shiver.

“Are you with me?”

Neil blinks.

Andrew registers his confusion and traces Neil’s eyebrow with his wide thumb. “After you came, you weren’t responding. You’ve been quiet for nearly ten minutes. I need to know you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” Neil manages to say, and then immediately winces at both his word choice and how wrecked his voice sounds.

Andrew gives him a dark look.

“I mean-” Neil scrounges for any concrete explanation, and comes up empty. He is fine, completely happy and sated, but his body feels strangely hollow. Like an oversized second set of skin.

“I’m okay,” he manages, because it’s as close to the truth as he can get.

Andrew nods, slowly, like he’s waiting for Neil to take it back. “We won’t do it like that again.”

“No,” Neil quickly replies, reaching up to catch Andrew’s hand. “I really liked it. A lot. I just - I’ve never - it’s different when you talk.”

“I talk all the time.” That isn’t necessarily true. When it’s just them two together, yes, but not in front of the other foxes.

“You don’t talk like _that._ ”

Andrew stares at something above Neil, thinking. His face is impassive, offering nothing.

“I liked it too,” he finally murmurs. Neil’s heart stutters, but he covers up his surprise by pressing a soft kiss to Andrew’s wrist and then tugging on his fingers.

“Come back to bed.”

Andrew does and Neil falls asleep with an extra arm under his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this one is shorter than the others! i planned on actually making it pretty long but as it turns out i broke my wrist so it's a bitch to type and had to cut it short  
> im still taking prompts however and will get back to writing when i can!  
> sorry for any mistakes!  
> title came from too deep by dvsn (which i listened to repeat while writing)  
> please leave a comment/kudo!


End file.
